Tensión
by Miacantante
Summary: Una brutal paliza,una pareja asustada... Y un coma. ¿Quieres saber mas? ¡Léelo! [UA] [Oneshot] Los personajes le pertenecen a la autora Charlaine Harris.


_**...Tensión...**_

**-¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor!- Las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos con desesperación. -No te mueras... **

**Allí estaba Eric,tendido en el suelo,desangrándose. Unos ladrones habían entrado en casa y le habían disparado muy cerca del corazón y le habían dado muchos golpes en la cabeza. Mi mundo se había derrumbado en cuestión de minutos. Me habían golpeado por todo el cuerpo,pero Eric se había llevado la peor parte. **

**Nos habíamos despertado al oír un ruido y al bajar al salón habíamos visto a dos hombres armados. Estaban desvalijando la casa y no podíamos hacer nada. En cuanto nos vieron,chillé pidiendo ayuda. Eric se puso delante mía para que no me hiciesen daño. Estaba aterrada,Eric me susurró que saliese corriendo en cuanto él pudiese despistarlos,pero la cosa salió muy mal. Él se llevó la peor parte. Yo solo me llevé golpes,pero lo mas doloroso fue,no poder acercarme a Eric cuando le habían disparado. No sé cuanto tiempo estuvieron apaleándonos,pero el dolor cada vez era mayor. Tras darnos la paliza,salieron huyendo porque había saltado la alarma de un vecino. Y ahí estaba yo,rogando que Eric aguantase hasta que llegase la ambulancia. **

**Pasaban los minutos y me arrastré hacia Eric. El dolor cada vez era mas fuerte y Eric intentaba hablarme,pero notaba como su respiración cada vez era mas débil. No podía parar de llorar. Suplicaba porque no le pasase nada. **

**Escuché a la ambulancia llegar. Estaba tan débil que me desmayé en cuanto entraron por la puerta. **

**Al abrir los ojos,una luz muy intensa me hizo cerrarlos de golpe. Me dolía muchísimo la cabeza. ¡Eric! Intenté levantarme muy deprisa,necesitaba encontrarle,pero a mi lado estaba mi padre que me dijo que descansase. Estaba algo confusa. ¿Dónde estaba Eric? **

**Un doctor vino a revisarme,pero estaba tan despistada y dolorida que apenas hablé con él. **

**-Papá,¿donde está? -Pregunté con temor. **

**-Sookie… Eric está en el quirófano. Está en buenas manos,relájate. **

**-¿Qué han dicho los médicos? ¿Han podido sacarle la bala? Tengo que ir,papá... -Dije desesperada.**

**-Los médicos todavía no han dicho nada. Estamos esperando a que salga. Sus padres están fuera. **

**-Yo... Tengo que salir,debo estar con ellos...**

**-Quédate aquí. No puedes moverte. Saldré para saber que está pasando,¿vale? Pero tú no te muevas. Ahora mismo vengo. **

**Los padres de Eric justo entraron en la habitación,cuando mi padre iba a buscarlos. **

**-¡Sookie! Cariño,¿cómo te encuentras? -Dijo Pam,la madre de Eric.**

**-Estoy bien,solo quiero saber como está él...**

**-Acaban de salir los médicos. Han dicho que todo ha salido bien,pero... Puede tener alguna lesión en el cerebro. Solo se sabrá cuando se despierte.- Dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. -Puede tener algún fallo en la memoria.**

**Mi corazón se paró. ¿Y si no se acordaba de mi? ¿Y si no recordaba nuestra vida juntos? ¿o si no recordaba a nadie? **

**Me eché a llorar por él y por el dolor que me producían todos los golpes,ahora todo estaba multiplicado. **

**Unos minutos después el doctor que había operado a Eric apareció en la habitación. **

**-¿Cómo te encuentras,Sookie? -Dijo el doctor Compton. **

**-Me duele todo,pero yo quiero saber como está Eric. Necesito saberlo todo.- Dije en tono de súplica.**

**-De acuerdo. Ha llegado muy grave,ha perdido mucha sangre. La bala le ha atravesado el pecho y le provocó varias hemorragias que hemos podido controlar. Lo único que no puedo decirte con exactitud es que pasará cuando se despierte. Ha recibido muchos golpes al igual que tú. Ahora solo queda esperar a que despierte. **

**-Pero,¿despertará?-Dije preocupada. Había visto demasiadas series de médicos como para imaginar que la frase "Ahora solo queda esperar a que se despierte" no era nada bueno en algunos casos. **

**-La operación ha salido bien,Sookie. Pero como he dicho,no podemos decir cuando despertará. Es posible que despierte y tenga alguna lesión cerebral,aunque le hemos hecho muchas pruebas y parece que todo está bien. **

**Aunque sus palabras intentaban ser tranquilizadoras,me puse mas nerviosa. Cuando el doctor Bill se marchó,apareció una enfermera con comida. No podía comer,los nervios no me dejaban ni masticar. **

**Iban pasando las horas y nadie nos decía nada. No habían cambios en el estado de Eric. No se había despertado. Y eso no era para nada una buena señal. Casi a última hora de la tarde,apareció el doctor con una noticia que a ninguno nos iba a buscar. **

**Eric había entrado en coma...**

**El doctor me permitió entrar en la habitación,ahí estaba,blanco como la nieve,inmóvil,lleno de vías y aparatos. El corazón se me paró en seco,me senté a su lado y empecé a hablarle. No podía hablarle sin llorar. Se me partía el alma,lo necesitaba,no podría vivir sin él. **

**Tuve que estar un par de días mas en el hospital. Mi padre me había dicho que la policía ya había cogido a los ladrones y agresores. Volví a casa en compañía de mi padre,no quería estar sola. Al entrar vi la casa totalmente arreglada y a mis suegros con cara cansada. Habían arreglado todos los desperfectos y las ventanas rotas. Todo estaba como antes,pero Eric no estaba... Ya nada era igual.**

**Cada día iba al hospital para hablar con Eric. En el fondo sabía que él me estaba escuchando. El doctor Compton nos dijo que estaba evolucionando bien y pensaba que iba a despertar de un momento a otro. Pero los días iban pasando y no pasaba nada. Seguía igual. Sus padres y yo,nos turnábamos para quedarnos con él. **

**Una noche,me quedé dormida a su lado. Y noté como alguien me acariciaba el pelo,abrí los ojos,pensando que mi suegra había vuelto,pero no. **

**-¡Eric!-Dije abriendo los ojos. -¡Estás despierto! -Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos. **

**-Estoy aquí,pequeña. Shhhh...Tranquila.-Dijo atrayéndome hacia su pecho. -¿Cuanto tiempo llevo aquí? **

**-Llevas dos meses y medio... **

**-¿Dos meses y medio? -Dijo sorprendido.**

**-Has estado en coma... Los médicos no sabían cuando te ibas a despertar. - Mi voz estaba rota,no me podía creer que estuviese bien y se acordase de todo. **

**Llamé al doctor Compton y lo reconoció. Sus padres aparecieron medio hora después. Se acordaba de todo. Lo único que le costaba recordar,era el día del ataque. Pero estaba bien. **

**Habíamos pasado el peor momento de nuestras vidas,pero ahora todo iba a salir bien. Iba a volver a casa,íbamos a estar juntos para siempre...**


End file.
